<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eight Years by brainwashedeldiannn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384115">Eight Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainwashedeldiannn/pseuds/brainwashedeldiannn'>brainwashedeldiannn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Comfort, F/M, Fear of loss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainwashedeldiannn/pseuds/brainwashedeldiannn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've known Armin, Mikasa, and Eren for years but Armin has always had a thing for you. Even after posessing the Colossal Titan, his feelings remained.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Maria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This chapters purpose is to set down a base for the fic :).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warmth, that was all you could feel. The sun shining on your body as you laid next to Eren. Mikasa stood over you two, urging you to arise from your momentary relaxation.</p><p>“We have chores to do! Get up,"  Mikasa instructed.</p><p>“Ugh fineeee,"  you groaned. Pulling your best friend up with you. </p><p>You all picked up the sticks, placed them in their previous position on your backs, and continued on your long venture to the Yeager house. </p><p>You had been close with Eren since you were a toddler. Your mother died giving birth and your father swore to prevent that same fate for other women, becoming a doctor soon after. That profession connected him with Grisha Yeager, sparking a long term friendship. </p><p>The three of you ran into Hannes on the way to the Yeager household sparking up some light conversation, soon followed by the return of the survey corps, but you continued on your way. You finally arrived at the cramped but cozy house at which you spent most of your time. </p><p>Your father was always away on business trips, some with Grisha, so spending the night was not a rare occurrence.</p><p>You greeted Mrs. Yeager and sat next to Eren at the table. Dinner went by quickly, the atmosphere feeling slightly off, making the three of you subconsciously eat faster, yearning to return outside. You left quickly and the second you stepped foot outside, you caught word of where Armin was located. The three of you jogged over to his location, Mikasa leading the “attack and retrieval” of Armin from the bullies. The second Armin layed eyes on you from across the alley, a bright blush appeared on his cheeks. </p><p>Armin has had a crush on you for as long as he could remember, he admired everything about you, especially your intelligence. He strived to be as clever, smart, and kind as you. He could only hope that you felt the same about him, not realizing that indeed it was reciprocated. </p><p>You pulled Armin out of the bullies’ grasp, immediately engulfing him in a tight hug, earning an even more noticeable blush out of him. The moment was soon ruined though with the loudest sound you’ve ever heard followed by screams of terror. </p><p>“IS THAT A TITAN?”</p><p>“IT CAN’T BE”</p><p>“THE FIRST BREACH IN 100 YEARS”</p><p>These phrases filled the air as you exchanged glances with your friends, absolute horror displayed on their innocent faces. You immediately grabbed their hands and ran for the fairy, hoping to god or whomever was out there that you would make it. </p><p>Your thoughts were soon interrupted when you heard a scream erupt from Erens throat. Your gaze shifted to whom or what he was screaming at, Mrs. Yeager. Though her full body was not visible, she was under her house that had seemed to be crushed by a large boulder. Your eyes wandered to the now gaping hole in wall Maria, shock and fear now coursing through your veins as titans flooded through the hole. Your panic was suspended when one of the infamous monsters you had heard about rounded the corner of the alley the four of you were occupying, a titan. </p><p>Hannes then joined the four of you in the alley, his presence sending a brief wave of comfort over your body. He desperately tried pulling Eren away from his mother, her even chiming in from time to time, knowing that she wouldn’t make it out. You were frozen in place as blood filled the streets and screams filled the air. Armin's hand had subconsciously made its way to yours, you turned to look at him assuming he would be doing the same, but his gaze was locked on Eren and his mother. Before you could register what was happening, you were scooped up by Hannes, the way you were held giving a direct view of Eren's mother, still stuck under her house. You watched as the titan plucked her out from under the house, unfazed from all of the screaming and kicking Mrs. Yeager did. She fell limp with a crunch, later learning that the titan had broken her back. Mrs. Yeager was eaten alive in front of you. The shock, pain, sadness, anger, and confusion overwhelmed your brain causing you to pass out, now completely limp in Hannes’ arms. </p><p>The last thing you remembered was Armin screaming your name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The end of a friendship, beginning of something new.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for how short this chapter is, I'm trying to establish a base for the rest of the fic. I will be releasing another chapter tonight :).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“y/n… hey”</p><p>“y/n!” </p><p>Your eyes shot open to reveal Armin standing over you with a concerned look plastered over his face. His blonde hair had recently been cut, giving a better view of his tired blue eyes. </p><p>“Oh hey armin”, you replied. </p><p>“You were whimpering in your sleep, another nightmare?” He asked. </p><p>You nodded reluctantly, your gaze finding the floor where your slippers sat. Your observation was cut short at the sudden shift of weight in your bed. Armin's arms found their way around your waist, pulling you towards his chest. Your body tensed at the sudden act of affection. </p><p>“Relax y/n, get some rest. I’ll be here until you fall asleep”, he stated. </p><p>The tension dissolved from your body but your mind never welcomed sleep. You tried and tried, but the visions of your nightmare remained. </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Armin asked, a tinge of genuine concern falling off his tongue. </p><p>You started retelling the dream you had, essentially sending Armin back to the events that had happened eight years prior. Armin listened intently to your description of the nightmare, slowly rubbing your back. Once you had finished Armin used his hand to caress your face, naturally causing your eyes to return to his. You stayed there for a minute, just enjoying the warmth and depth of his blue iris’. Before you knew it your lips found his, surprising him. He didn’t pull away though, he stayed caressing your face, dragging out the kiss. You caught your breath, foreheads touching. You observed as the corners of Armins mouth turned upwards, revealing a small grin. He pulled you closer to his chest and kissed your forehead, his heartbeat lulling you back to a deep slumber.</p><p>Both of you have always had feelings for eachother, but never seemed to do anything about them. Armin was your best friend and you never wanted to risk the loss of that friendship, but tonight within his gentle grasp, you decided otherwise. </p><p>You dreamt of the future that night, a future with nobody other than....</p><p>				Armin Arlert</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I love you. I don’t want to leave you. Why commit to me, knowing about the curse? Knowing that I’ll die. It’s pointless you should just-”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Thank you so much for reading my previous chapters! Please leave some feedback in the comments about what you might want to see in other fics in the future. I'm starting fresh on ao3 :). Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goosebumps rested upon your skin in response to the breeze blowing through the room. You pulled the covers over yourself, searching for an ounce of warmth. Your eyes fluttered open, taking a moment to adjust to the sunlight seeping through the blinds. You turned over with a smile etched on your face, remembering the contents of last night's conversation with Armin, but were met with an empty bed. </p><p>The smile that was just on your face, quickly disappeared, as you ran your hand over the indent in the pillow next to you. </p><p>“So it was real,” you thought to yourself. “Weird. Where did he go?”</p><p>You started your morning regime; brushing your teeth and hair, washing your face, and getting dressed. You were faster than usual, hoping to catch Armin before breakfast. You slipped your shoes on, practically sprinting out the door. </p><p>You arrived just in time to see Armin speaking with Mikasa. The three of you were still getting used to Eren's absence within your friend group. Eren had disappeared around a year earlier. You had all been receiving his letters from across the sea, but haven’t been given an okay to back him up on his plan yet. </p><p>You rushed over to the two, a large grin on your face. Mikasa gave you a warm welcome, but Armin didn’t. In fact he glared at you and walked away before you could take a breath. </p><p>“What's his deal?” you asked Mikasa. </p><p>“Not sure. He was fine just a moment ago.” She replied with a heavy sigh. </p><p>You walked together into the dining hall, and spotted Armin sitting at your usual table with Jean, Sasha, Floch, and Connie. They smiled at Mikasa and you as you approached the table. The glare that Armin had given you returned once again, as the two of you inched closer. This time though, before he could spring up from the table, you grabbed his arm. He shot you a look, this time filled with more sadness than anger.</p><p>“Why did you disappear last night? I know you said you would stay till I was asleep but I assumed after what happened, you would at least stay till morning.” You said to him.</p><p>Armin didn’t respond, but rather pulled you away from the group, exiting the dining hall. He dragged you forcefully to an open grassy area. </p><p>His aggression scared you. Armin was known to be kind and soft spoken, these traits often reflecting in his physical actions, especially towards you. </p><p>You questioned why he was in such a rush, but once again he didn’t speak. He waited till you both were far away from anyone. </p><p>“WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KISS ME?!” he shouted with a slight break in his voice.</p><p>“Armin...what...I-”</p><p>“WHY Y/N?” he questioned once again.</p><p>Doubt filled your mind, wondering if he even liked you at all. Had he possibly lost feelings? What was wrong with him?</p><p>“I’m assuming you don’t feel the same. It’s okay I understand, I apologize for invading your boundaries last night.” You replied, looking down at the ground. </p><p>Armin grabbed your face with both hands, and you were met with tear filled eyes.</p><p>“NO YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND. I’M SO INCREDIBLY IN LOVE WITH YOU, IT HURTS. MY QUESTION IS WHY KISS ME?! WHY KISS ME IF I'M JUST A TICKING TIME BOMB, WITH EIGHT YEARS LEFT. WHY?!” he shouted </p><p>Your breath hitched as you watched a once joyful boy crumble in front of you. He fell to his knees sobbing, repeating “WHY NOW? WHY ME?”</p><p>You kneeled down to his level and pulled him into you, wrapping both arms around him, stroking his blonde hair as he sobbed into your chest. </p><p>“I don’t want to die y/n. I don’t want to leave you. I want to grow old with you and live a happy life. I can’t bear to face the fact that I have to die before you. That you will have to live without me in this world. Without me to protect you.” he admitted </p><p>He looked up at you, tears still dripping down his face. A few tears had escaped from your eyes during his confession. His hands returned to your face, and his eyes looked intently into yours. You could feel the pain radiating off of him, you knew he meant every word. </p><p>“I love you. I don’t want to leave you. Why commit to me, knowing about the curse? Knowing that I’ll die. It’s pointless you should just-” </p><p>You cut him off, “It’s not pointless. Armin even if I only get eight years with you, I will make sure they are worthwhile. I’ve been head over heels for you since wall Maria, God even before that. I want you, just let me love you.”</p><p>He stared into your eyes lovingly, with the sadness still lingering. He leaned in and planted another passionate kiss on your lips, sealing the deal.<br/>
Eight years it is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Coward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I felt like a coward watching the person I love most be eaten"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Enjoy some fluff :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You adjusted the pillow a bit underneath yourself, trying to find a more comfortable upright position in bed. It was the middle of the night, and once again your insomnia consumed you. You resumed your reading until you heard a light knocking on your door. You turned your head to look at the time on the clock, it read 3 AM. </p><p>“Come in!” you called, placing the book on your bedside table, ready to greet your unexpected visitor. </p><p>It was Armin. He had swollen eyes and a tearstained face. Your expression dropped at the sight of your boyfriend stepping slowly through the door, his eyes longing for comfort.</p><p>You sprung up from your bed quickly, making your way over to the blonde boy who stood in your doorway. </p><p>“Hey, whats up baby why are you-”, before you could finish your sentence he practically tackled you in a hug, lifting you slightly off the ground. He tapped your legs, signalling for you to wrap them around his waist. </p><p>You wondered how him cradling or babying you brought him comfort, but the contents of his nightmare would soon explain his actions. </p><p>He held you in a koala-like position, breathing in your scent, as you ran your fingers through his hair and lightly kissed the side of his neck from time to time. After around five minutes, he carefully let you down, allowing you to lead him to the bed. </p><p>You laid down first and opened your arms to him. He carefully slid into your arms, sighing as he relaxed in your grasp. </p><p>This position reminded you of the time you shared your first kiss after his nightmare comfort, the thought of it making you blush. </p><p>“You want to tell me what's up?” You asked as you rubbed the side of his arm. </p><p>“Nightmare...it was a nightmare.” He stated. “We had been on a mission and you had been picked up by a titan, and I stood there, frozen. I watched you scream my name, but I couldn’t move. I felt like a coward watching the person I love most be eaten.” He continued through his sobs. </p><p>“Hey hey shhhh, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m safe in your arms.” you comforted. </p><p>He hugged you tighter, but soon shifted off of you, laying on his back beside you. </p><p>“Can I hold you?” Armin asked.<br/>
You nodded your head and crawled on top of him, your face resting in the crook of his neck. He looked over and found the book sitting on the bedside table, open and facing down. He picked it up and quietly began to read. </p><p>You pulled your face out from his neck to admire him as he read, the sudden change in position caused him to look down at you with a smile on his face. You kissed his cheek and moved to place a light peck on his lips. Before you could pull back, he grabbed your neck continuing the kiss. It was full of longing, and even through the kiss you could tell he was still shaken up and scared of losing you, the nightmare still fresh in his brain. </p><p>You returned to your previous cuddle position, and quickly fell asleep to armin's sweet voice reading from the book. You were deep in your sleep when Armin placed a soft kiss on your forehead, slightly waking you up. He whispered “I love you” and watched a sleepy smile creep onto your face as you snuggled closer into his neck. He smiled along with you, and fell asleep quickly, content with the fact that you were safe and in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You pulled back slightly, looking into his eyes.“Promise me you will come back in one piece.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm thinking this will end up being around eight chapters, I'm not entirely sure yet. I tend to write really quickly so I'm planning on finishing this today.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warm breeze surrounded the two of you, the smell of the ocean filling your nostrils. You felt around the sand, eyes still closed, hoping to find Armin's large hand to intertwine your fingers with. The warmth of the sand in between your fingers brought a sense of calmness over your body. Your fingers finally intertwined themselves with his, his large hand engulfing yours. </p><p>You opened your eyes to find your boyfriend sitting in the sand next to you, looking down at your hands clasped together. He didn’t notice you staring at him until he heard a small giggle emerge from your mouth. He smiled to himself, looking up at you with loving eyes. You watched as he brought your hand up to his mouth, kissing your ring finger gently, all the while keeping eye contact with you. </p><p>A bright blush spread across your cheeks, and you looked away, hoping he didn’t catch a glance of your red face. </p><p>“It’s cute how nervous you still get around me,” he stated. </p><p>You returned your gaze back to him, smiling ear to ear. </p><p>Days like these were rare. Training had intensified as more letters from Eren flooded in, indicating that he was planning on revealing himself soon. Everyone had been on edge, especially Armin. Armin rarely shifted, it took a large toll on him physically and mentally. He desperately tried to hide his diminishing happiness from you, scared that it would take away from the limited time you had together, but you didn’t fail to notice.</p><p>You looked out at the vast sea stretched out in front of you two, admiring the waves, pushing the tide closer and closer to your feet. </p><p>Armin had started taking you here whenever he could. Privacy when spending time with you was important to him, and it seemed that the beach was the only place people didn’t bother him at. </p><p>“I had a meeting with Hange and Levi earlier today.” He blurted out. “We are leaving in two days.” </p><p>You looked at him, worry in both of your eyes. You nodded slowly and scooched closer to him, fear consuming your mind. </p><p>What if something goes wrong? What if Eren doesn’t hold his word? What if-</p><p>It was almost as if Armin could hear the questions filling your mind. He took his hand and gently coaxed your head to his shoulder, then taking that arm and wrapping it around you. You focused on his finger tracing circles on your right shoulder, all your doubts disappearing. </p><p>He pulled away though, earning a quiet groan from you. He just chuckled to himself and kissed your forehead before reaching in his coat pocket. He pulled out a small bag and reached inside. </p><p>A necklace emerged from the bag, appearing to be handmade. It was a thin silver chain, and in the middle was a small shell. You smiled up at Armin who was staring down at the necklace.</p><p>“I um...I picked this up on our first date out here. I wanted you to have something to remind you of me even when I’m gone.” He stated. </p><p>You didn’t speak, tears threatening to spill from your eyes. Armin hadn’t brought up the titan curse since that morning at breakfast, over a year ago. This sudden shift in mood surprised you, the topic clearly making the both of you emotional. </p><p>You turned around, moving your hair off your neck, signaling for Armin to put the necklace on you. </p><p>Once it was placed on you, you turned around to look at him, he too had tears forming in his eyes. </p><p>You tackled him into a hug, pinning him on the sand. He caressed your back and smiled gently. </p><p>You pulled back slightly, looking into his eyes.“Promise me you will come back in one piece.” </p><p>“y/n…” Armin started </p><p>“Promise.” </p><p>“I promise,” he stated. </p><p>You leaned down and kissed him, the seashell dangling in his face. You both savored the moment, wishing it would last forever, </p><p>			but it didn’t.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Marley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Thank god,” he whispered, followed by some light pecks on your cheek. “I thought I lost you.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Sorry I didn't finish the rest of the chapters last night, I was exhausted. I will be finishing today.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mission was going well, most had dogged the Marleyans shots, barely making it out alive. You knew that Armin would be making his entrance soon, anxiety growing in the pit of your stomach.</p><p>(flashback to before the mission to retrieve Eren)</p><p>“Hey,” Armin said, entering your room. </p><p>It was about two hours prior to your departure, and you had returned to your room to grab something. </p><p>You didn’t respond to Armin, rather continued to look for what you returned to your room for. </p><p>“y/n?” Armin questioned, walking closer to you. </p><p>You stood up with the necklace he gave you in hand, and walked over to your mirror. You clasped the necklace behind your neck and moved your right hand to hold the seashell. </p><p>Armin reached out to you but you spun around, placing your hand on his chest, pushing him away from you. He returned a look of confusion to you, but his expression softened when he saw the tears brimming your eyes. </p><p>“y/n, let me hold you,” he commanded. </p><p>You just shook your head no, keeping your hand on his chest. He wrapped his hand around your wrist, removing it from his chest. With that you crumbled, tears now flowing down your face. He tried pulling you into his chest but you moved away from him and looked him dead in the eyes. </p><p>“WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ENTER BY YOURSELF? WHY CAN’T YOU BE WITH ME IN THE AIRSHIP. DO THEY NOT UNDERSTAND THE RISK? YOU COULD BE SHOT BEFORE YOU SHIFT IF YOUR NOT CAREFUL!” you shouted at him. </p><p>He just looked at you with a soft expression and once again tried to pull you into his chest, this time he succeeded, you now giving in to his comfort. </p><p>“Baby, my entrance is a key part of the plan. It will work. I will be careful, I promise my love.” He reassured you, planting a kiss on your forehead. </p><p>“I love you,” you said into his chest, snuggling further into it. </p><p>“I love you more.”<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
A large explosion shook the building you were standing on, Jean was next to you, holding onto you so you wouldn’t fall.</p><p> It was almost as if he could sense your worry because he turned to you and said, “He’ll be okay, he’s Armin afterall.” </p><p>This brought you some comfort but you wouldn’t really rest until you were in his arms, and he was on the ship.<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
Most had made it back onto the ship, including Eren, though you and Jean were trailing behind. You two were the last to make it on, being helped onto the ship by Mikasa and Levi. </p><p>The second you stepped foot onto the ship your eyes searched around for your blonde lover, instantly you locked eyes with him, tears of relief threatening to spill over.</p><p>He charged at you picking you up underneath your thighs, your arms resting around his neck, head tucked into the side. </p><p>“Thank god,” he whispered, followed by some light pecks on your cheek. “I thought I lost you.” </p><p>You just leaned back and stared into his beautiful blue eyes and whispered “never, we agreed to eight years right?” Finishing your statement with a kiss.<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
The journey home was almost over, the sun starting to rise in the distance. Most were asleep but you and Armin stayed awake, his arm never leaving your shoulders. </p><p>You turned too look at him, smiling at his beautiful face. You slowly maneuvered yourself onto his lap, straddling him. He just stared at you, surprised by your sudden movement. </p><p>You moved your hands towards his face, noticing that his titan marks were still visible, protruding from the skin. You traced the marks gently with your thumbs, admiring them. </p><p>“Beautiful,” you whispered. </p><p>Armin just stared at you, completely in love with everything about you. He kissed the inside of your palm, moving towards your lips, stealing a small peck. </p><p>“I love you forever and always Armin Arlert.” You stated. </p><p>“Forever and Always y/n l/n,” he responded leaning back in to steal another kiss.<br/>
……”Forever and Always”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Forever and Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I love you to the ocean and back.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I highly recommend listening to Paper Thin Motel by Matt Maltese while reading this, adds to the angst.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat in front of the fire, the warmth bringing immense comfort to your cold limbs. The seashell your lover gifted you remained clutched in your hands, while you stared out the window at the view of the mountains. </p><p>A knock at your door interrupted your thoughts, and you made your way towards the entrance to your room, the warmth you previously felt leaving. You opened the door to reveal Mikasa with her classic red scarf wrapped around her neck. </p><p>She smiled at you and handed you an envelope with your name written on the front. “He gave this to me a few months ago, he said to give it to you when you most needed it.” She said with a forced smile.</p><p>“Thanks Mika,” you replied. </p><p>“I miss you, please reach out to me whenever, I mean it.” She offered, hugging you. </p><p>You just nodded your head, accepted the letter, and closed the door. Your eyes looked down at the white envelope, it was Armins writing. </p><p>You sighed and took your previous position in front of the fire. You peeled back the entrance to the envelope and took out the letter. Opening it, it read…</p><p>My Dearest Y/n, </p><p>I assume that if you are reading this I’m dead, and Mikasa finally delivered this to you. God, I can’t even imagine what you are feeling right now. I know we spoke about it many times but I never thought that the time would come for me to leave you. </p><p>As I write this, you are reading in front of your fireplace, clutching the seashell I gifted to you a few years back. My heart hurts to even think about not being able to touch you anymore, to not breathe in your scent, to not be able to inhale the same air as you. God am I going to miss you. I wish things were different, I wish it never came down to either me or Erwin. I wish a lot of things, but most of all I wish I could grow old with you. </p><p>I do have one last thing to ask of you. Move on. Find another love, grow old, have children, and learn to live without me. I want nothing but happiness for you, and although I wish your happiness could live through me, I know that's not going to happen. </p><p>I will always be with you, no matter where you are, no matter who you are with. I’m in the air you breathe, the water you swim in, the grass you lay on, and most importantly I’m in your heart. I truly wish things were different, I wish I could live a full life with you, I would give anything. </p><p>I’ll be watching over you, loving you, protecting you, admiring you from Heaven or wherever my soul will end up. I promise to see you again, whether it be in another life or in the after life, you will see me again. </p><p>I love you to the ocean and back.</p><p>						Forever and Always,<br/>
Armin </p><p>You didn’t realize you were crying until the first tear hit the page, snapping you out of the trance you had entered while reading the letter from your late lover. You folded up the letter and placed it against your heart. </p><p>You looked up to the sky and whispered, “Forever and Always my love, Forever and Always.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Moving On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even years after Armin's death, you still looked for him in the beautiful world he left behind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nothing but pain, honestly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stepped outside your house, your husband and two kids trailing behind. It was a beautiful day outside, a slight breeze in the air sending goosebumps down your arms. </p><p>Your husband came up behind you, gently rubbing your arms and asking, “You cold?”</p><p>You shook your head no and continued on your walk to the center of town. Your kids were between you and your husband, hands intertwined, almost forming a line. </p><p>You observed the scenery around you. Even years after Armin's death, you still looked for him in the beautiful world he left behind. Your hand subconsciously had made its way to the shell around your neck, holding it between your fingers. </p><p>One of your children took notice of this and tugged at your cardigan asking, “Momma you always touch the shell when on our walks, who gave it to you?”</p><p>You and your husband exchanged glances. He knew about Armin, and how he was your first love, he knew everything. He smiled sympathetically and nodded, almost to reassure you that its okay. </p><p>You looked down at your child, a small grin across your face, and started, “Well my dear, there once was a boy named…</p><p> </p><p>				Armin Arlert”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>